celestialsanctuaryroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekunotai
The Tekunotai are a group of aliens; biorganic robotic beings that descended down from humans by becoming one with technology. The more technology and information they absorb, and the more time spent on their progression through technology, the stronger they shall become. Tekunotai are also highly related to the Hdyuaru, and find both that race and humans deeply inferior. The Tekunotai, unknown, to the two Hyduaru alive, are the ones that had destroyed their home planet. Description Tekunotai. These are a race of aliens that developed through the usage of biotechnology on almost supernatural levels. They consider themselves to be much more superior to humans and they have some of the qualities of humans. Because of their ability to manipulate technology and essentially become "one" with it, they can also manipulate the technologies properties while also staying true to their human, biological components such as emotion and other things like that. Dating back to the first Tekunotai ever created, it seems that some of their ancestry can be connected to the Hyduaru, making them their very distant cousins. But, like the humans, the Hyduaru are very inferior to the Tekunotai mainly because of their ability to share a body with two gender. The Tekunotai, for whatever reason, find this to be very inferior and think only gender should exist in one body. Because of the fact that they bond with technology, the end result of their being resembles something of a mecha or a robot of some kind. They are human size, however, and even though this is sometimes unheard of, they can revert back to their human form once a day, for only a few hours. When taking on their "robotic" form once more, however, they are quite exhausted and have little to no energy left. Because if a Tekunotai is not focused on keeping themselves in their human form at all times, that form may become quite unstable and cause them to break down into their robotic form. They must put all their energy into keeping it stable, and this is why most Tekunotai often stay in their regular, robotic form because it uses less energy and is all the while completely stable. If a Tekunotai does happen to go into their human form, and does so repeatedly, others in Tekunotai often find this to be a disgrace and they are eliminated immediately. Evolutionary Description Because of thei ability to evolve and progress in strength, most Tekunotai eventually grow the ability to use three forms. They use their normal, robotic appearance, that looks much more robotic than anything, their human form (which is, most of the time despised by most Tekunotai), and a third form gained later on in their lifespan. This last form combines human and robotic components, and once assessed three times, the Tekunotai becomes enveloped in that form, and afterwards, their previous robotic and human forms become non-existent but, many of the Tekunotai have died trying to reach this form because of its difficulty of getting to. There were only a few Tekunotai to have learned this ability, and Koushou Guerrier, a Head member of the Galatic Peace Alliance has been able to take this form but has hidden it even from his superiors. He has used this form twice, however, and believes he shall use it a third time very soon. On top of being a very powerful form, this third evolution of power is also seen as a rite of passage, a "growing up" for Tekunotai in hopes of using this new form to become much stronger. Funny thing about this is, it doesn't happen until much later in their lives, when at the pinnacle of their own abilities. Once the third transformation has been achieved, the form is completely and totally different from their previous forms in every way. They have no resemblance to their previous self, seeing it as a "genesis" of sorts, and a brand new beginning to the same life. In many ways, it's like a rebirth of their own life, and passing their soul into another body. Despite the third and final form being the most strongest, it has many drawbacks. Upon using this form, most Tekunotai lose themselves in their own power, and are not able to control the madness this form brings. Because, by this time, the information and other data stored in their bodies and brains have reached their pinnacle, it almost feels as though their body becomes smothered in darkness and for a split second, there's a window where the Tekunotai can break from their own insanity and return back to reality. This is extremely complicated though and only the strong of the strong are able to do such a thing. Once this form has been achieved, it, in fact, takes three times the amount of concentration and energy to keep stable. If accessing this form and the user is in some kind of stress or some traumatizing just happened, one can experience something called a "meltdown". A meltdown, is the literally the worst thing that could ever happen to a Tekunotai, as it shuts down the body's system's completely and begins to take away all functions of bio-organic life existing in them, removing all but the robotic components. Once the human components have been removed, the Tekunotai is only a simple husk of a being it once was, turning into a mindless killing machine. Even though the third form is a invaluable tool to have at the Tekunotai's side, it's also a very dangerous thing for most Tekunotai to have. Known Tekunotai *Koushou Guerrier (Deceased) *Ichiji Guerrier (Deceased) Category:Alien Races